ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fearless Avengers
The Fearless Avengers is an American action-adventure-thriller superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2019. Synopsis When Thanos' forces attacks New York, Steve Rogers forms a team of heroes to fight the dark forces and people who just cause chaos. Characters Main *'Sharon Carter/Captain America' - a kinda naïve soldier who becomes a super soldier after finding out her great-aunt's past, assuming her mantle to honor her legacy. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' - the rich head of Stark Industries who wears a suit made of iron to face TBD. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - a shy scientist who, after being accidentally exposed to gamma rays, becomes a raging creature whenever he gets enraged or stressed. *'Lady Sif' - an Asgardian goddess who TBD. *'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Black Widow' - TBD *'Helmut Zemo/Hawkeye' - a young man who used to be a member of Hydra until betraying them and then becoming a heroic archer. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' - a former criminal who is mentored by Tony Stark to become a hero by giving him a suit, allowing him to shrink and sometimes even grow. *'Kamala Khan/Squirrel Girl' - a teenage girl who is also has the unique ability to never lose in a battle, even if she sometimes doesn't know how to use her abilities. Supporting *'Col. Steve Rogers' - the wise head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who assembles the Avengers in order to prevent any kind of menace and tries to be careful with dangerous situations. It's implied that Sharon has a crush on him. **'Comd. Maria Hill' - TBD *'Pepper Potts' - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross' - TBD * *'Cassie Lang/Wasp' - Scott's intelligent teenage daughter who later gains an armor to TBD. * *'Ronan' - a former Kree commander who became an exile when Thanos destroyed the Supreme Intelligence and took over the Kree, causing him to now want to topple Thanos' regime. * Antagonists *'Thanos' - an extremely powerful space maniac who believes that life should be controlled and TBD. **'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' - a former air force pilot who, after losing her memory, was raised by Thanos, with her ultimately believing his beliefs. **'Nebula' - another of Thanos' "daughters" who has a grudge TBD. **'Mayor Wilson Fisk' - the corrupt mayor of New York City who is secretly working for Thanos and TBD. *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Dr. Hank Pym/The Scientist Supreme' - TBD **'Dr. Janet van Dyne' - a genius double agent who poses as a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who is TBD. *'Dr. Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom' - a dictator who TBD. **'Felicia Hardy' - TBD **'Natasha Romanoff' - TBD *'Moses Magnum/American Panther' - a terrorist who pretends to be a TBD. *'Amora the Enchantress' - TBD *'Franklin Hall/Graviton' - TBD * Issues #''/Assemble/'' - When Captain Marvel, Thanos' top enforcer, arrives to get the space stone, which Steve Rogers has, causing him to form a team to prevent threats like Marvel from succeeding. #''/Enchanted/'' - TBD # # Trivia Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas